


Writing > Speaking

by Skeletonkids



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonkids/pseuds/Skeletonkids





	Writing > Speaking

Words were never Tyler's strong suit. He'd stumble over every sentence he spoke as he tried to avoid the listener's eyes. His soul was exposed when he talked, eveyone could see right through him; the anxiety, the depression, the suicidal thoughts and actions. Tyler was like a window, a broken window with a torn screen that his insecurities could leak into and invade his mind.  
Words may have been a struggle for Tyler, but writing never was. The boy and his pen could create magnificence things. For Tyler, writing was as easy as the ABC's. No one could hear the stuttering or nervous rambling when he wrote on paper. No one could see the fear in his eyes if he messed up a word, he could just erase his mistake and make it better. Like nothing had happened. No one could see him twitch when his brain told him to stop talking mid-sentence. If the reader was truly annoyed with Tyler's writing, they could stop reading. In real life Tyler faced a constant battle of guessing games when he spoke, wondering if the listener was annoyed or uninterested. Writing was his safe haven.


End file.
